narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Itsuki Koukai
| classification = | reg =071202 | academy =6 | chunin =13 | jonin =16 | kekkei = | tota = | hiden = | beast = | unique = | nature = Wind Release | jutsu = Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms Gentle Fist Gentle Fist Art Deflecting Palm Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body Sandstorm Barrier Sickle Weasel Technique Violent Whirlwind Wind Release: Cast Net Wind Release: Great Cast Net | tools = }} Itsuki Koukai (樹航海, Koukai Itsuki) is a distant descendant of the famed Hyūga Clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku), a representative of his village within the Shinobi Union, and a member of the Suna Task Force. Born into a family with distant relations to the Hyūga, Itsuki has been destined from day one to become a practitioner of their martial art style, the , a martial art form which revolves around the concept of controlling the flow of chakra within one's body. Although inexperienced in its usage Itsuki has made use of the martial art time and time again, eventually learning how to properly utilise it. His usage of the Gentle Fist earned him much fame within the Land of Wind (風の国, Kaze no Kuni), this fame grew gradually over the course of many years, with it attracting the attention of his Kazekage Itsuki was named the captain of the Suna Task Force, a special ops team working directly under the . Initially starting out as a mere member Itsuki slowly climbed his way up the ranks and became the captain of this team. This further impressed the Kazekage, prompting him to elect Itsuki as a possible position as a representative of Sunagakure within the Shinobi Union. This was later voted upon by the village council, with the majority under agreement he was given the position. Being elected into the union at the age of seventeen makes Itsuki the the youngest member within the union, however this does not take away from his effectiveness within the organisation. With all of this in mind, Itsuki is said to have bright future ahead of him, the only problem being his carefree attitude towards life. The latter of which the council has said to be his greatest weakness. Despite this the village leader still has high hopes for Itsuki, believing that he may one day become an important individual who will defend the village. History Appearance Itsuki is a relatively tall individual, surpassed only by a few of his former classmates. He has relatively fair skin, messy taupe brown hair, which reaches just below his neck, small eyebrows and green sparkling eyes. Surprisingly, despite being a teenager, Itsuki does not care about how he looks within his house, or even outside at large social gatherings. His parents theorise this may be attributed to his relatively carefree attitude, only ever doing anything when pressured into it. Fitting his relatively laid-back attitude, Ituki is mostly seen spotting a bored expression. His usual attire consists of a simple white, short sleeved shirt, along with black baggy pants and wooden sandals. This outfit has been dubbed by many as too simple especially for a high ranking official such as Itsuki, however the fact of the matter is he doesn't care what they think as he finds this particular style of clothing absolutely comfortable and easy to move around in. When on missions Itsuki's attire changes to that of a brown full body outfit, which covers his neck area, a Suna flak jacket which is worn over, along with black sandals with a matching black forehead protector. Personality Itsuki is best as a calm, quiet and understanding young individual. He is typically withdrawn and only speaks when absolutely necessary, preferring silence above all else. This has lead to him developing a dislike for social gatherings, due to them, quote, being to loud. For this same reason Itsuki prefers to spend his spare time by himself, away from any kind of noise. His seclusion from his fellow classmates has lead to him being unaware of many of the current trends within his village, this has resulted in him not knowing of any famous celebrities by name and his fashion sense being labeled as outdated. This has resulted in him being considered a bit of a weirdo by some of the local girls. Though many have entrusted Itsuki with their deepest secrets, the reason for this is people find it easy to confide in Itsuki due to his normally calm, quiet and understanding personality and the fact that he is great at keeping secrets. Other dominant traits of Itsuki are his lax nature and his arrogance, refusing to do any kind of work as he believes that he has already reached the limit of his abilities, and sees no need to further he's growth as he is already unstoppable. His general dislike for hard work once lead to him losing his edge in combat, therefore temporarily stunning his growth as a shinobi. However after being entrusted with the responsibility which came with protecting his home, by a of the village, Itsuki began taking life a lot more seriously. Though this doesn't mean that he's let go of his old habits entirely, as he still shows a disdain for any form of work. Despite this Itsuki is surprisingly determined when tasked with matters concerning the village, letting go of his usual demeanor Itsuki becomes someone who would be willing to risk everything for his nation. Looking down at those who would not fight to protect those who are closest to them calling them cowards for their betrayal, he particularly looks down on those who would desert their village, even a friend, without a second thought, as he himself would go to any lengths to protect his fellow villagers. His love for his village, and its people, and his intelligence lead to him being elected as a representative of Suna within the Shinobi Union. After joining the union, Itsuki's motives for protecting his village changed to those of protecting the world as a whole, treating it as if he was defending his village. However his regards to rogue shinobi changed seeing those who sacrificed their all for their respective village as silent heroes, while viewing those who betray their villages to further their own wealth as filifthy scum who should be slain. Abilities Itsuki is a capable shinobi who's talents have been recognised by many, far and wide, as top notch. This has earned him much fame, easily being recognised by many members of the criminal underworld. This fame lead to his appointment within the Shinobi Union as a representative of Suna, and the Suna Task Force, a special ops team working directly under the Kazekage. Itsuki has truly built a name for himself. Easily recognised as one the toughest taijutsu specialists within Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Sand), this is partly attributed to his usage of the , the signature fighting style of the Hyūga Clan. His usage of this technique has opened up many doors for him within his village, seeing as how Itsuki is one of the few practictioners of the Gentle Fist within the Land of Wind. Chakra Reserves and Control Being in possession of at least one nature release and a kekkei genkai, there is no need to say how potent his chakra. Upon sensing his chakra, many sensors have noted that his chakra has a calm, soothing feel to it. Sometime after attaining his Byakugan (白眼, Literally meaning: White Eye) he began expanding his repertoire, specifically in the field of taijutsu. As is natural of a Hyūga, that coupled with his prodigious mind and body Itsuki was able to teach himself the Gentle Fist. Upon refining his skills in this martial art, his chakra control rose exponentially reaching a level of control nearing that of a member of the medical corps. Ninjutsu Using his strong chakra Itsuki is able to fend off and defeat multiple in enemies, defeating each in quick succession without even breaking a sweat. Utilising both his natural speed, his sleek physique and the body flicker technique, giving him an edge against most who he comes across. When used in correlation Itsuki is able to avoid most attacks launched by opponents, often leaving him untouched even in the most heated of battles. His ability to remain untouched in battle has earned him the title of one of the most talented shinobi within his small village. In the slim and improbable chance that they do manage to touch him, Itsuki will usually try to swap places with any nearby object using the body replacement technique in order to avoid any direct damage that may be done to him. With this Itsuki's defences are near perfect with the exception of a few individuals being able to outspeed him, most of which are, to be noted, make use of the space-time ninjutsu, with his moniker of never being in touched in battle Itsuki has made sure that his offense is just as great. Showing remarkable prowess in the field of taijutsu related techniques , Itsuki is truly a force to be reckomed with. Besides his other skills Itsuki has shown some competence in clone jutsu often using it in correlation with his body flicker technique in order to achieve a feat similarly to another technique, both being derived from the same move. By using his speed, Toukan is able to move between his clones giving them substance to attack, and should an enemy try to attack him Toukan simply moves out of the way, allowing his clone to absorb the damage. Besides the generic clone Itsuki may also utilise in battle to land more solid hits on the foe and to have the advantage in numbers in battle. Another pair of simple techniques Itsuki has achieved mastery over are the Water Surface Walking Practice and Tree Climbing Practice, as the name suggest the technique grants Toukan the ability to walk on water through precise chakra control, while the latter allows him to scale walls and trees simply by producing a magnetic field around his arms and feet. Using them so masterfully that they have become a second nature to him, not even needing to think in order to use them, Itsuki has found a unique usage for the tree climbing practice, using the magnetic field around his hands and feet the boy is able to deflect incoming kunai and shuriken by producing the same magnetic properties as the object, this was a trick he learnt from an associate of his. Nature Transformation Itsuki possess a natural affinity to the , regarded as a common element within his land. At first the wind nature was a non-primary element within his arsenal, being there more for show rather than being used for actual combat. For years this power had gone untouched, it wasn't until Itsuki was thirteen that he would make use of it, spending many hours learning and refining his usage of the element. Once he had mastered the element, a feat which took him a total of three years to accomplish, Itsuki set out to learn the signatute technique of his mentor, the Sickle Weasel Technique. The training was hard and unforgiving, but the end results were worth the wait as not only had Itsuki learned the technique, though he seems to use the technique through the use of handseals rather than a tessen, he had masered the technique to such a degree that its' power could easily match that of its derived varients, being able to easily slice through steel and uproot trees. This is thought to drain much of his chakra however this is not the case, reason being through careful chakra control he is able to maximise the output of the technique through minimum input. Due to this Itsuki is able to perform an array of wind natured techniques before passing out from exhaustion. Byakugan As a Hyūga descendant, Itsuki possesses a dormant bloodline trait, the , however through some intense training Itsuki was able to awaken it in both eyes. With these eyes, he has a near-360° penetrative field of vision. A small blind-spot exists behind his third upper-thoracic vertebrae. Itsuki has tried to bypass this blind-spot by emitting chakra from from every inch of his body creating a highly sensitive field of chakra, this allows Itsuki to evade attacks targeted at his blindspot in a less than a heartbeat. The range of this field can be increased or decreased according to the amount of chakra which is being exerted. This bloodline trait, the Byakugan, has granted Itsuki a wide range of abilities, a few of these include; the ability to see across great distances by focusing his vision in one direction, to see the enemy's chakra pathway and the 361 tenketsu which run along it, track enemies through their heat signatures, and magnify in on tiny targets. These abilities are particularly useful when out on reconnaissance missions, by using these abilities in tandem Itsuki is able to easily locate any enemy shinobi within the area. Itsuki greatest skill with the Byakugan is his ability to read the flow of chakra in an attack, and by locating it's achillis heel Itsuki is able to break apart an attack using his Gentle Fist alone. Taijutsu With the Byakugan, Itsuki could see individuals' chakra pathway systems and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Using a derived technique of the Hyūga's signature Gentle Fist fighting style, Itsuki could attack an opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. This combined with his natural talents Itsuki has been able to overwhelm even the most seasoned of brawlers, using his overwhelming taijutsu abilities along with the to land precise hits on the opponent in quick succession. Despite its usefulness in combat, the Gentle Fist also has supplementary uses such minimising the amount of pain someone may be feeling, this is done by blocking certain pressure points within the body, another supplementary use is its' ability to increase the total flow of chakra within the body, this is done by sealing off certain tenketsu and by doing so allows more chakra to flow within the body, this particularly useful in long-term battles. Other Skills Itsuki does possess some skill with genjutsu, despite not being able to cast any himself, he is at least able to counter it. This is attributed to his precise chakra control and his visual prowess, which can be used to to easily detect if he is in a illusion, and being able to find its' source. This often comes in handy, especially. if Itsuki is facing an unseen enemy who is using genjutsu to mask their presence. Though he can detect the illusion and its' source, it does not necessarily mean that Itsuki is compltely immune to genjutsu as there are those rare few who possess exceptionally powerful visual power, partciularly those who possess the , are able to truly capture him within their genjutsu. Stats Quotes Trivia *The name Itsuki means 'Tree', while Koukai means 'Voyage'. *According to the databooks: **Itsuki's most favourite food is ???, while his least favourite is ???. **Itsuki's hobbies are reading, spending time alone and making strategies **Itsuki wishes to fight his mentor, , in her prime. **Itsuki has completed 28 official missions in total: 10 D-rank, 4 C-rank, 13 A-rank, 1 S-rank. References Category:Shingetsu